the reason why
by renautumn
Summary: Kali ini, tidak ada yang menunggu Kanesada pulang. didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi


**Touken Ranbu** belongs to **DMM** and **Nitro+** . I _don't take any profits_ from this story.

didedikasikan untuk event **#MariBerpuisi**

"aku mencintai kau yang diam; kau yang hidup dalam kenangan" prompt oleh kintsukuroi99

* * *

Izuminokami Kanesada pulang, bersama anggota tim pertama, dengan goresan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia memapah Yasusada yang terluka parah, hingga jubah Shinsengumi pedang Okita itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Beberapa langkah di depannya, Higekiri menuntun Hizamaru yang berjalan terpincang-pincang, sementara Honebami dan Ichigo sudah tidak terlihat. Barang kali mereka sudah masuk ruang perawatan, mengingat Ichigo adalah pedang yang mendapat luka paling mengkhawatirkan.

Suasana di Honmaru seketika ramai dengan isakan para Toushiro bersaudara yang menangis di depan ruang perawatan. Mereka meneriakkan nama Ichigo, dan _jangan tinggalkan kami_ , berulang-ulang seperti kaset.

Beberapa pedang Sanjou mendekati Genji bersaudara, mengobati luka Hizamaru dengan obat yang mereka dapatkan dari Yagen. Mereka memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan tenang dan profesional —seperti yang dapat diharapkan dari pedang-pedang tua yang sudah lebih lama melihat luka.

Kashuu tergopoh-gopoh mendekati saudaranya, dan segera mengambil alih Yasusada, meninggalkan Kanesada yang masih berdiri di depan citadel. Kasen sedang pergi ekspedisi, tidak akan ada yang mendatangi Kanesada dengan raut muka cemas.

Tidak ada.

Tidak akan ada.

Kanesada membenci situasi seperti ini. Kanesada yang lemah dan tidak keren sama sekali, Kanesada yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat melankolis.

Ia berjalan menjauhi citadel. Mungkin lebih baik baginya menghindari suasana citadel untuk sementara waktu, menenangkan diri.

 _bayang itu masih beku, tak beranjak seiring waktu_

 _menunggu bersama senja di depan pintu_

 _tidak peduli akan badai yang menderu-deru_

 _pun kawan lain yang lewat satu persatu_

 _karena tujuanmu, hanya aku_

 _senyum merekah menjangkau netra biru_

 _kala tatapan kita beradu, saling memburu_

 _lantas aku mengadu, kepada kelabu_

 _mengejar sosokmu yang tinggal semu_

"Izuminokami, giliranmu diperbaiki."

Kanesada menengadah, kemudian tertawa satir. Yagen mengernyitkan alis.

"Izuminokami?"

"Biarkan aku mati."

Yagen menaikkan kacamata dengan tangan kanannya. Jubah dokter yang ia kenakan bergoyang sedikit, memperlihatkan bercak darah yang tertinggal di ujung-ujung kain, bukti betapa parah luka para pedang yang baru saja ia perbaiki.

 _Tantou_ itu mendudukkan diri di samping Kanesada, ikut menatap matahari yang perlahan meluncur menuju horizon.

"Aku pernah melihat Ichi- _nii_ mati satu kali. Saat itu aku merasa gagal, baik sebagai dokter maupun sebagai adiknya," ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Yagen melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, ketika ia kembali, Ichi-nii memelukku dan berkata bahwa ia bersyukur aku tetap bertahan serta tetap menjaga adik-adik kami."

"Terkadang kau akan melihat seseorang mati. Tapi ingat Kanesada, kau dan aku, bahkan Horikawa pun adalah ksatria pedang. Aku yakin _taishou_ akan segera membawanya pulang. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah tetap bertahan hidup sampai Horikawa kembali."

 _katakan ratusan kali_

 _kau akan kembali_

 _bahwa aku tak akan lagi bercengkerama dengan imaji_

 _bahwa ragamu akan benar-benar di sini_

 _sehingga aku dapat menjauhi mati_

Pantulan bulan purnama bersinar keperakan dari permukaan air. Kanesada mengamati, bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah Horikawa juga selalu menikmati refleksi bulan seperti ini ketika bersama Hijikata di Hakodate? Bagaimana rasanya melihat bayangan bulan yang begitu angkuh di permukaan sementara Horikawa berkarat di dasar laut lepas?

Kanesada tidak pernah menanyakannya. Ia selalu merasa tenang dan semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja setiap kali Kanesada melihat senyum Horikawa.

Horikawa selalu mengekorinya sepanjang waktu dengan senyum merekah dan suara ringan. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kanesada merasa begitu kehilangan ketika sosoknya patah, atau mungkin karena Kanesada memang sangat membutuhkan Horikawa di sisinya.

Horikawa adalah tempat untuk saling berbagi luka pahit masa lalu, Horikawa juga adalah tempat untuk saling mengukir masa depan. Mereka sering membayangkan rasanya menyusuri kota tahun 2205 bersama-sama, berjalan bersisian sampai malam menjelang.

Rupanya Kanesada harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk mewujudkannya.

 _aku mencintai kau yang diam; kau yang hidup dalam kenangan_.

 _yang sudah tak lagi digenggam; tidak lagi mencabut kehidupan_

 _kau yang telah karam; berkarat di bawah lautan_

 _hanyut kalah dari meriam; terlelap setelah usai peperangan_

 _aku mencintai kau yang tersenyum senang; kau yang mengekoriku seharian_

 _yang berceloteh riang; tak lupa menyisipkan kata 'kane-san!'_

 _kau yang bersamaku sejak pagi datang; hingga malam muncul perlahan-lahan_

 _kita akan menghitung bintang, sampai kau tertidur dalam dekapan_


End file.
